Ascension anonyme
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney. OS. Avant les Nazgul...


_Avant les Nazgûl, il y avait peut-être ça, ou peut être pas...  
A mon Poney, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec quelques jours de retard.  
Aux autres, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2OO8 ! Meilleurs voeux_

* * *

_Les arbres sont chargés de givre. La rivière charrie des glaçons.  
A l'ombre des collines, le feu de camp se meurt. Un soldat remet machinalement une brassée de petit bois.  
Il tente de rester éveillé malgré le froid. Ses camarades dorment encore dans les tentes._

Cela fait bientôt trois mois qu'il est parti de chez lui. Sa femme et ses filles doivent commencer à s'inquiéter, mais il n'a aucun moyen de leur donner de ses nouvelles. Quand il s'est engagé dans l'armée, c'était pour être sur de gagner une poignée de pièces assez régulièrement. Élever des poulets alors que sa toute jeune épouse était enceinte, alors que les renards pullulaient, ce n'était pas fructueux.  
Or, il s'était toujours promis de rendre sa femme heureuse. Il s'était battu pour pouvoir l'épouser. Son père avait refusé la bénédiction, estimant que ce n'était pas un bon parti pour sa fille chérie. Le père était mort, emporté par la maladie. Ils s'étaient mariés. Si pour la rendre heureuse il suffisait de parcourir les routes par tous les temps, hé bien, il le ferait. Donc, il l'avait fait.

Et il était là, en train de monter la garde. Contre quoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais pour les jolies yeux de sa belle, il aurait tout aussi bien pu combattre un dragon. Ses gants empêchaient tout juste ses doigts de geler. Ses bottes avaient depuis bien longtemps laissé passer l'humidité de l'hiver. La cape avait rendu l'âme lors de la dernière escarmouche. Il s'était proposé pour le tour de garde pour pouvoir rester près du feu.  
Un homme sortit de sa tente l'épée au clair. Il s'assit près de lui et plongea sa lame dans le feu.  
- Fait pas chaud, hein ?  
- Pas vraiment !  
Puis le second reprit son arme pour l'enrouler dans sa cape.  
- On fait des bouillottes comme on peut, hein ?  
Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire d'encouragement avant de repartir dans sa tente.

Le jour finit par se lever, amenant quelques rayons de soleil pour le réveil des soldats. Un petit déjeuner des plus légers dévoré, ils se remirent en marche vers les collines boisées. L'homme de la nuit s'était placé à ses cotés. Il lui plaisait bien. Discret, avec une figure joviale qui s'éclairait souvent d'un sourire, il avait toujours un trait d'esprit à lancer, bien loin de l'humour grivois des autres soldats qu'il n'aimait pas. Après deux heures de marche rapide, ils partagèrent gourdes et rations. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. L'autre était instruit.

Il s'écoula encore deux semaines, durant lesquelles la colonne de soldats avait passé les collines et commencé à monter dans les montagnes. Ils avaient de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. L'autre semblait parfaitement s'en accommoder, toujours de bonne humeur.  
- Mais comment tu fais ?  
Il se contenta de lui sourire. De ses dents blanches et parfaites.  
- Tu faisais quoi avant ? Tu bouffais des glaçons ?  
Nouveau sourire.  
Il soupira, marmonnant contre les gens de bonne humeur.

Les rebelles leur tombèrent dessus par surprise. Ils les attendaient à un tournant, les soldats n'avaient rien vu venir. Leurs adversaires étaient supérieurs en nombre, avec l'avantage de la surprise et de la connaissance du terrain.  
Lui, brandit sa hache et l'abattit promptement. Sa haute taille l'avantageait. L'image de sa femme et de ses filles ne quittait pas son esprit. Il se fraya un chemin dans la masse grouillante. L'autre le suivait, en souriant, et chaque fois qu'il bougeait son épée, un homme tombait.  
La bataille finie, et remportée de peu, il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle .Le capitaine était tombé mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. L'autre, sourire aux lèvres, détroussait les cadavres et lui lançait de temps en temps une bourse peu rebondie.  
Soudain, le capitaine ouvrit les yeux et se releva, ignorant les blessures béantes qu'il avait au flanc et à la tête. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui.  
Le gradé le montra du doigt.  
- Toi, tu prends ma place.  
Le capitaine s'écroula à nouveau, raide mort, dans une horrible odeur de charogne.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, avec dédain et un visible dégoût. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Sa femme n'en reviendrait pas. Un poste comme ça, il pourrait offrir une servante à son épouse, des robes à ses filles, les marier à des hommes respectables...  
Seul son ami lui adressa un regard de sympathie, accompagné de ses éternels sourires.

Les soldats reprirent leur marche en avant, menés par leur nouveau capitaine. Leur campagne se fit plus rapide, plus efficace, et plus ils avançaient, moins on leur opposait de résistance.

Un matin, un messager à cheval vint le trouver, lui portant des nouvelles de la capitale.  
- Sa majesté est très satisfaite de ce que vous avez accompli. L'arrière pays a été dominé. Sa majesté souhaite que vous laissiez une compagnie d'hommes sur place et que vous veniez la rejoindre à la cour. Vous y serez récompensé.  
Son coeur manqua un battement. Le roi l'attendait. Le roi voulait le féliciter. Il avait changé. Il était bien loin le petit éleveur de poulets. Les conseils de son ami l'avaient transformé en homme de bonne société. Ses hommes, qui avaient fini par le respecter, toujours grâce à ses conseils, burent à sa santé.  
C'était la fin de l'hiver, les coeurs étaient moins lourds et les affaires plus sêches. Il confia la responsabilité de la région à un vétéran, Torn. Et ils s'en furent, tous deux, comme toujours, vers la grande capitale qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Le roi, il le connaissait vaguement, grâce aux pièces qui étaient frappées à son effigie. Son ami qui semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout – il l'avait vu discuter avec le messager, il cessa donc de s'en étonner – lui raconta la vie à la cour, les manières, ce qu'il faudrait faire et dire, ce qu'il faudrait éviter...

Mais il ne reconnut rien de ces histoires en arrivant. La ville était à feu et à sang. Le palais avait subi un siège, les rues étaient pavées de corps et dans les caniveau, l'eau était rouge. Un homme leur ouvrit cependant sa porte. Un forgeron, armé jusqu'aux dents, qui les attira près du feu. Il les regarda un moment mais les sourires eurent raison de lui.  
- Prenez garde étrangers. Le roi est devenu fou. Il a ordonné il y a dix jours, qu'on chasse toutes les femmes. On les a protégées, le roi est mort.  
Les espoirs de récompenses et de félicitations s'écroulèrent dans son esprit.  
- Qui le remplace ?  
- Oh, il y a des rumeurs, mais chuis pas sur que tout soit vrai. Y en a qui disent que ce s'rait une de ses femmes. Une de celles qu'il a épousées de force avant de devenir fou. Alors, c'est ptêt vrai, mais c'est ptêt pas vrai. Chais pas. Va voir à la taverne. Doit y avoir des chambres.  
Ils sortirent, en enjambant un cadavre. Sans parler, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée.

L'autre finit par rompre le silence.  
-Tu sais que t'était un bon capitaine, hein ? Même que t'es plus intelligent qu'un paysan et plus doué qu'un nobliau.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Tu devrais y penser, hein. C'est pas tous les jours que y a plus de roi.  
- Penser à quoi ?  
- Tu es naïf, petit. Tu crois que ta femme, elle aimerait pas ça, hein ? L'argent, les joyaux, la couronne... Moi ce que j'te dis, c'est qu'elles en rêvent toutes de ça, hein. Et puis, tu l'as mérité, le roi, il t'avait promis une récompense...  
- Il faudrait que j'en parle avec elle...  
- Ca sera pas bien dur, elle est déjà au palais.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
Un petit sourire mystérieux vint couronner ses lèvres.

L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Jamais l'idée de devenir roi ne lui traversa l'esprit, seulement celle de faire de sa femme une reine, et de ses filles des princesses. Leurs jolis sourires quand elles apprendraient ça...  
- Comment je peux faire ?  
- Fais moi confiance, hein.

Il lui fit confiance, aveuglément et le laissa tout faire, ne se souciant de rien. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, la ville l'acclamait lors de sa montée des marches du palais. Sa femme l'y attendait, radieuse, vêtue d'hermine.

Les notables du pays vinrent assister à la première audience. Il serait couronné le soir même. Le petit éleveur de poulets deviendrait roi par ses talents à l'épée et pour les beaux yeux de sa dame.  
La cérémonie fut belle. Les femmes louaient la beauté de son épouse alors que leurs maris commentaient les édifiantes victoires du capitaine.  
Ils dansèrent, mangèrent, burent. Puis, vint le moment. Jarl, l'un des officiers supérieurs de l'armée vint lui remettre sa couronne. Acclamé, applaudi, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'absence de sa femme.

Dans leur appartement privé, pourtant, flottait une odeur de charogne, celle que soulève un mort réveillé par les nécromanciens.

Bien inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, le roi vit son ami s'approcher et lui tendre une petite boite ciselée.  
- A mon ami et souverain.  
- Merci de ton aide et de tes précieux conseils mon ami. Et merci pour ce précieux cadeau, Annatar.

Le nouveau souverain glissa l'anneau à son doigt.


End file.
